Rikki's Reflections
by Krystalslazz
Summary: Rikki contemplates her relationship with Zane over the years. Zikki. Please Read and Review, better than it sounds. Thankyou :P


**Rikki's reflections**

What do I see in Zane Bennett? I really have no idea. I guess he just gets me. When we were locked together on that deck, after I went to that seminar, I don't know what happened. One minute we hated each other the next we were confiding in each other things I hadn't even told Cleo and Emma. There was so much we didn't know about each other, we realised that we were more similar than I had thought. I realised that I was falling for him but didn't get myself away to save my head. I really was a having a good time, and I think he was too after he got over his heights. I wondered at the time what had made him forget his fears, maybe an expensive boat or something, but he told me not too long ago, on one of our dates, that it was me he was happy about; Me, of all people, making Zane, the one person I thought I hated happy. At the time, I thought it was absurd...now; I am not so sure, he does seem to be happy every time he's around me. I couldn't let myself get wet when It started raining, I rushed for cover...maybe he thought I was scared of the rain. He was so sweet; he gave me his jacket... He nearly kissed me, and to my surprise, I nearly sealed the gap. Then Mr Bennett had to come and ruin the moment.

I didn't realise I still had his jacket when I left the room, walking down the hallway, lost in thoughts about Zane. I really didn't realise how handsome he was before. Then he snapped me out of my trance when he came to get my jacket back. There we had our first proper kiss. It was magical. I had been moonstruck when we apparently kissed the first time. I think it was that moment where I had fallen head over heels in love with Zane Bennett.

When I first agreed to go out with Zane, I had said yes impulsively to help keep our secret, so that he would stop his mermaid hunt. However, really, I did want to go out with him from the first time he asked, but I wasn't going to make it easy for him – obviously, I mean it's me we are talking about here! I really did enjoy myself, I was definitely glad that Bennett was my boyfriend. Then of course, my best friends found out, which was a downer for a moment, I really was going to tell them, but I knew they were going to react the way they did – so I kept it hidden.

I remember one funny moment in particular. Zane and I had been shopping in the mall, and he had bought the two of us waffle cones. Suddenly he pulled me into a kiss and my ice cream implanted into his shirt. I gasped and laughed. I ran away from him screaming and laughing, immature as Zane is I knew he was going to try to do it back to me. He caught me and told me to accept the punishment. Lucky for me this punishment was a kiss. I actually did enjoy that.

Like all relationships, we had our ups and downs and our share of breakups (but let's not go into that detail shall we?) I caught him kissing his 'ex' Miriam, though he said they never went out, she thought otherwise. I felt absolutely betrayed, but then he had gone to so much trouble to get the locket for me, I just had to take him back. Throughout our relationship he bought me wonderful gifts, gave me wonderful kisses and times together. He was the best boyfriend.

Then I caught him again kissing someone, Sophie. He actually seemed to be enjoying it and not at all remorseful at the time. That tore my heart out. Though I put on my tough act, deep down I was really hurting. When the consequences of his actions set in, then he was remorseful. He was very, very sad and pleaded for forgiveness. Then he went and hired her. HER of ALL people. He was so desperate to get me back he threatened sharing my secret. I never thought he would stoop that low. I never thought I could ever forgive him. That was another issue to add to Zane's forgiving list. He apologised profusely after that, he wasn't thinking. That I believed in all my years of knowing Zane Bennett, I knew that he could be an unthinking pig.

It took me such a long time to forgive him. For everything he had done to me. He begged and begged after graduation, and when Sophie left town, removing him from her thorns, he begged harder. I had to contemplate both the ups and downs in our relationship, reflecting on the good times as well as the recent bad. Saving my life was the thing that did it. I took him back. Yes, I know, you're probably saying either ' Good for you' or 'What an idiot', who cares, I just know that I have my man, and I doubt he is leaving my side again – now that we are engaged...

Oh yeah! Didn't tell you guys that bit yet did I? During a friendly picnic with Anna, Ben, Emma, Ash, Bella, Will, Lewis and Cleo (yes I know, there is a lot of us) he took me away from the group into a clearing. I really did not know what was coming. For all I knew he could've been breaking up with me. I was nervous, though I didn't show it. When he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring; well I screamed I was so shocked. Straight after I clammed my hand down over my mouth, embarrassed with myself screaming like a little girl. Zane was mortified. I said 'yes' though; softly and quietly, but I did mean it. He kissed me. I was in a daze, I was engaged to be married to Zane Bennett. How did Rikki Bennett sound? Anyway, that's all that was going through my mind until our friends burst into the clearing concerned about my safety. I mean really? Mermaid with heating, lightning and fire powers here? Well I didn't think I needed protection – especially against Zane of all people.

Right now it's about a week before the wedding and Zane sleeps beside me as I have been contemplating our relationship. Our wedding had been placed on hold with the kidnapping and Coma and all...but that's another story all together...Oh boy, the next step in our relationship is just coming around the corner. Will I be ready? I definitely hope so.

**A/N: Set a week before Rikki and Zane's wedding. If you don't recognise some characters and plots – that is because this is set in the middle of my other story, 'H2O Just Add Water, A Fishy Tale'**

**Please, please, please review No flames please but helpful criticism is welcomed.**

**Thank you for Reading **


End file.
